


Deck Your Hearts

by giraffewrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chirstmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Billy isn't one for Christmas or its traditions. Steve tries to make their own.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Deck Your Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little something as I wanted to get a fic out for Christmas. Title a mix of Fill your Heart by David Bowie and Deck The Halls.

Christmas and its traditions have never been for Billy. Even before his mom left and everything went to total shit, Billy didn’t like Christmas. It was too cold, his dad would drink from the minute he woke up, and the day would end with him and his mom trying to patch their faces up whilst Neil was down the bar.

There’s not many people on the campus as he makes his way back, the soles of his feet burning with the aftermath of a nine hour shift. The pathway is lit for him and the few others outside, but Billy’s sure he could make this trip in the dark. When he finally reaches his building, the pain from his feet is compromised by the heat pouring over him. It takes what little energy he has left to climb the stairs to his floor.

At last, outside his room, he wastes no time in unlocking the door. He’s about to go into a rant about his boss, knowing Steve’s likely to still be awake, but the moment he lays his eyes upon the room, he’s speechless.

Steve’s moved his (much larger) TV into Billy’s room, placing it on the desk amongst the framed photos and mostly completed essays. The source of light isn’t the main light but instead serval lamps that lead from the doorway to where Steve is sat; amongst a bundle of blankets, quilts and cushions. In front of him is several bottles of beers and various takeout bags.

“I know you hate traditions, and this day in general.” He’s gotten up to stand in front of Billy, closing the door. “But I thought maybe…” Steve unbuttons the first few buttons of Billy’s coat then reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, knocking his beanie to the floor in the process. Stepping closer, he wraps his arms around Billy, “Make some of our own?”

“You’re a sap,” Billy insists, but there’s no venom to his words. Wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck, he leans up so their lips meet. It’s the first moment of relief he’s felt all day.

Steve pulls back first. He takes Billy by the hand to lead him over to sit in front of the TV, on top of the blankets. “Not everywhere was open, obviously,” he gestures to the takeout bags, “but I got what I could. And for-”

Billy shuts him up with another kiss, hand twisting around the material of Steve’s jumper. Leaning away, he insists, “It’s more than enough.”

As soon as Billy’s changed into more comfortable clothes, Steve starts the film and splits the bags open. Billy takes no time in curling his legs beneath him, tucking himself into Steve’s side. The adverts begin to play and Billy takes a moment to savour the moment. Steve, the effort he’s put into this, the effort he puts into making Billy happy. He moves in closer. Maybe their traditions aren’t so bad.


End file.
